


The Perfect Shot

by shewolfholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pre-A Scandal in Belgravia, Pre-The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewolfholmes/pseuds/shewolfholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this story is based of an orginal Arthur Conan Doyle story called The Thor Bridge, taken from the book "The Casebook of Sherlock Holmes", with some changes. It's short but very veeeeery surprising. Anyway if you like it leave a kudo or comment ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Shot

John came back to Baker Street. After a long day of work, he went to the supermarket and climbed the stairs, carrying bags and more bags and entering the flat, while Sherlock was too busy thinking about a new case that he just noticed John's presence fifteen minutes later.

\- John?

\- Yea, I'm here. Long time no see!

\- I could say the same, I barely see you! Are you married with work too?

\- Too much work at the hospital. But it is great and I won't quite the job again, did you hear me?

\- But...

\- And you, your little shit, won't make me be fired again, right? I'll _really_ disappear if you...

\- No you won't, I can't live without me, John.

John gave up, looking to the ceiling imagining the life without Sherlock Holmes. If two weeks was a difficult thing, he couldn't imagine two years without him.

\- So... Do you have a new case?

\- Yes, an interesting one. But you look tired, will lose the main details that I won't repeat and you need eat, now.

\- What?

\- You lose 3,5 pounds in two weeks because you are too busy that you are eating lots of junk food, skipping important meals and it's dinner time.

\- You basically eats sunlight and now you're telling me about skip meals.

\- Because I need you... healthy. You're spending so many time at hospital and I don't want see you wasting more in a bed. I'd be lost without my blogger.

Sherlock just winked to John, that was extremely surprised. Maybe Sherlock finally got some attention on him...

\- So... Will you look to me like this forever? Let's have dinner.

 

***

 

\- It's 10 am and I'm free today, so can you stop play this violin a bit and tell me about the new case?

\- You didn't liked?

\- What?

\- The song, John. It's a new one.

\- I liked a lot, but pretty curious about the n--

\- I got it. Can you just relax? We need go out.

\- Where?

\- I'll explain on the way.

Actually Sherlock only explained when he and John was at an female prison, as visitors of Ms Grace Dumbar, a secretary of Neil Gibson. American and owner of a successful mining company, Mr. Gibson is a jealous and bossy man married with Mrs. Maria Pinto Gibson, a gorgeous Brazilian's politician daughter who died three days before. Apparently they had a good relationship, but Neil used threaten Maria, even trying control her friendships, actions and clothes. To do the matters worse, Maria weren't friendly with Grace, even the woman telling her that he didn't had any relationship with Mr. Gibson beyond the professional.

\- But the main matter was _how_ Mrs. Gibson died. Ms. Dumbar received a text from her boss, who wanted saw her after the work. Grace didn't saw the problem, because she really wanted talk to Mr. Gibson about this matter and quite the job. This situation was untenable to her and she found another place to work, with an higher wage in another city. So she arrived into his room at the company building in Southwark and received another message, telling her to go outside, near to the Thames.

\- It's getting strange... Why two texts?

Sherlock and John were called by the police commissioner and they met Ms Grace Dumbar, an stunning and frightened woman with big green eyes and a short dark red hair. Holmes immediately asked if everything was okay, what she was needing and she replied with about these days at the prison, with attention and enchantment. John, even admiring her beauty too, was very jealous while was watching Sherlock talking with her.

\- Ms. Dumbar, I w--

\- Sherlock, I really prefer Grace.

\- So, Grace, that's my companion, John Watson. He came to help us in this case.

\- Hello John!

\- ... Hi.

\- We need you talk again what happened with you after the second text of your boss.

\- Fine. I walked out the room, and waited for Mr. Neil, already thinking what say to this man. It was a cold night and it was 10h30pm I think, not many people wandering on the street. He is the kind of person who act like a time-bomb. So, a came near to the river and Mrs Gibson appeared. We had a terrible fight but I swear, I didn't started nothing! She started bully me a lot while I tried explain the situation and finally punched me so hard that I felt in the floor and obviously defended myself. When Mrs. Gibson was upon me, she got shot for someone near, according the police. It could killed me, and I was so scared that I run off the place. And I still scared, her was an powerful woman and know persons who can do anything with my family, or friends...

\- And some minutes later Mrs. Gibson was found with her mobile on the hand, holding it firmly; Grace had calm down and went to the police station few hours after.

\- She is guilty, it's obvious.

\- Oh really, Mr. Smith? So where's her gun? Did you even found some gunpowder?

\- Actually, the exams came into my desk today and wasn't found any gunpowder in her body and hand.

\- Good. Did you found another gun at crime scene or even with her?

\- Mr. Holmes, we already talked about this. We didn't found any gun!

\- So, why do you still accusing her?

\- Mr. Neil Gibson it's a rich man and Ms Dumbar is his secretary, an affair can happen.

\- Oh so you have affairs wi--Okay, forget it. She insisted that her relationship with Mr. Gibson always was professional. And the Gibson's wife always was jealous and hated her, so we have two possibilities. First one, the woman, trying run away from this sick relationship, had planned her own suicide, trying make Grace guilty.

\- It's absurd!

\- She was _dying_ and with the Mr. Gibson mobile in the hands, with the message sent by Grace open and as Ms Dumbar said, Mrs. Gibson knew who could do this kind of thing. It's totally possible. The second, and most probably right, it was a murder planned by Mr. Gibson. He  employed a man as an security guard and fired the other securities, who worked six years to him in this building, and when Grace went out of that place this man stayed in the building. Everybody came home because Mr. Gibson asked for it, expecting the new security guard. So could perfectly be a sniper, paid for the bussiness man to solve two things with one shot: kill the jealous wife and punish the secretary who refused give in to his desires.

\- Impossible possibility, Mr. Holmes. He came into the police station and explained everything. According him, his wife was an disturbed person and his secretary always was too charming with him.

\- He couldn't tell this things!! I worked so hard and that I even lost greats moments in my life because of his terrible behaviour!!

Grace cried quitely again.

\- Keep your cool, Grace. I know it's difficult but you need try.

\- Thank you, John.

\- You're affraid, Mr. Smith

\- What?

\- He didn't came into police station, but you came over him, at his office. He refused go to police and said that could tell everything if he could do this at his office. You did it, even it not being exactly a common behaviour to this kind of crime... But totally common thing asked by powerful men who want avoid involvement in a crime.

\- You know that you can be arrasted, Mr. Holmes?

\- .... So why your scrivener was listening an audio with you and Mr. Gibson before I came into your room?

Silence on the room. While the commander really could see what he were doing, John and Grace looked to Sherlock, absolutely amazed.

\- Listen to me: don't be afraid of him. It's your paper go on in this case impartially. There's a young lady here that just want forget this story and go on with her life, it's not fair and this mistake will pursue you will the end of your days.

Mr. Smith even tried reply Holmes but he was right anyway. His scrivener hadn't deleted the depoiment given by Mr. Gibson at his office, and they're certainly could be caught as accomplices in this crime if he refuse Holmes' offer

\- Well Mr. Holmes, you won. I will accept this habeas corpus. But even free, you couldn't travel to any place far of London until the end of the investigation, Ms Grace Dumbar.

Few time ago she was free, running away that place, with her parents. Sherlock and John are felling great with a case going on without a innocent at jail. The days passed and Sherlock Holmes was right again: Mr. Neil Gibson was arrested for planning the death of his wife and the arrest Ms Dumbar, including another crimes. While Sherlock was doing an experiment with human eyes, he received a text:

 _You saved my life._ _Goodbye Mr. Holmes._

'What a lovely and clever woman", he through and smiled to the message while he put it on a file that Watson couldn't find. Actually John don't use Sherlock's phone, and he really hates Watson's jealous rage, but like it because it's a way to John show his love and notice him anyway.

 

***

 

_Grace reminds me disgrace, Dumbar reminds me dumbass. Disgusting._

_IA_

 

_I didn't asked you if the name is good or not. It was a work and I paid you for it._

_JM_

 

_Ugh, you're charming._

_IA_

_I really liked Sherlock. It's cute, isn't? He was really worried about it. Poor man._

_IA_

 

_And you were brilliant, Adler, really clever. As always._

_JM_

 

_Oh, thank you._

_IA_

 

_So, you said that I'll see him again, when, then?_

_IA_

 

_Not now. But don't worry, when you come back into Holmes life, you'll have a good place on his mind palace._

_JM_

 

_Shit I'm anxious._

_IA_

 

_See you. xx_

_JM_

 

_Hurry? Are you going see Moran again? Srsly?_

_IA_

 

_Well Mr. Gibson gave him a little fortune, so why not?_

_JM_

 

_You need a better thing, J._

IA

 

_I know. Why do you think that I'm teasing Sherlock Holmes?_

_JM_

 

End.


End file.
